


Illicit Acts

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.  Sarek and Amanda are caught in a compromising situation.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Acts

Title: Illicit Acts  
Author: Terre  
Series: TOS  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Sarek/Amanda

Illicit Acts (Kal-Mu-yor Tam'a)

 

October 31/November 1, 2247

She slipped into the library. Closing the French doors immersed her in total blackness, the draperies drawn across the windows, no fire flickering in the hearth. Of course. Illicit acts required darkness.

An arm snaked around her waist and she found herself pressed up against a hard, firm body. His scent filled her nostrils, his mouth blanketed hers, and his tongue breached her lips.

Lord help her. She loved his kiss, the heat it generated, the sensations of desire, yearning, and passion that it invoked. With a soft moan, she drew him nearer, raking her fingers up into his hair.

His kiss stirred at her insides, curled her toes, reached deeply, and sent incredible sensations skimming along her nerve endings. His large hands cradled the back of her head, angled it, as his tongue delved deeper, more frantically as though he couldn't have enough of her.

Breaking off the kiss, he released a feral growl, a low groan as his hot, wet mouth trailed along her throat. She dropped her head back, rasped his name, her voice barely a whisper.

He began pushing her back—avoiding tables and chairs—and she realized that he must have memorized the room. Or perhaps he had simply been in the room long enough for his eyes to adjust.

His hands, his mouth, did not stay from their course, even as his legs guided her. The back of her knees struck something, and she found herself falling onto plush cushions. A couch, she realized.

She felt as though she were on fire, felt as though she must have him nearer, or she would die. She was barely aware of unbuttoning his waistcoat, his shirt, but suddenly her hands were traveling over the heated flesh of his chest, her fingers enticed by the smooth skin.

He shifted, bunching her skirt at her waist. She felt the first probe of hot flesh to hot flesh... she found herself arching toward him, needing, wanting, desiring. The fullness of him filling her as his mouth captured her moan. He began moving against her. Quickly a tightening encompassed every inch of her body. She released a tiny squeal, and his mouth returned to hers, hushing her even as it worked to increase her pleasure—

Because that was what this was. Pleasurable. Intensely pleasurable. Almost painful and yet not. But she wanted it with a desperation that almost frightened her-

Then a million stars burst through her body in a maze of sensations that had her arching as he threw his head back, his satisfied groan echoing around them.

*******************************************************************************

 

She was lying beneath him, her breaths coming fast and harsh in the darkness, a woman pleasured, seeking to regain her equilibrium.

While he doubted that he would ever regain his.

He heard the door click open…

"Pekh!"

He rolled off her, barely had time to fasten his trousers before light filled the room. He heard her horrified squeak, sought to move himself into a position to protect her modesty as best he could. As he turned to face the intruder, he was vaguely aware of her quickly straightening her clothes.

"Mr. President, I can explain—" she began.

"You have nothing to explain!" Sarek heard himself growl, as he stared at the stunned president of the Federation and his "first gentleman."

"There's no need for explanations, honey, we will leave." The "first gentleman" hurriedly said.

 

"Come on babe, let's leave Napoleon and Josephine to their amorous pursuits."


End file.
